chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Petrelli
Alec Tristan Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the son of Nathan Owain Petrelli and Dani Petrelli. He has the abilities of Hydrokinesis, Chronokinesis and Blocking. He is nearly 2 years and a half old. Appearance As an infant, Alec had pale skin, light blond hair and hazel brown eyes. He takes a lot after his father in appearance, which has become more apparent as he aged and will continue to become more apparent still. As an adult, he will be tall and slim built, standing at 5'10, and will have more tanned skin and darker blond hair. This has already been shown when he has previously been shown time travelling to the current time. Personality Alec is usually a lot like Dani in personality, and is therefore usually happy, cheerful and optimistic. He is a likeable child, and can be gullible and naive. However, he does possess a darker side, which could display itself if he were hurt, and has been shown several times in his future self. Home Alec lives with his parents, Nathan and Dani, and his newborn baby sister, in a cottage in the grounds of the Gifted Academy, and have done so since Dani began teaching there, nearly three years before Alex was born. He will live here for all of his childhood. Abilities Alec's first ability is Hydrokinesis, the ability to create, manipulate and mimic water. With this ability he can create water from his body, and manipulate the movements of existing water. He can mimic water consciously, but doesn't do so reflexively when threatened or hurt, unlike some other hydrokinetics. He can use the ability to drown others, and it makes him impossible to drown, himself. His second ability is Chronokinesis, the manipulation of time. It means that he can travel through time, though he would always arrive at the same location, just in another time. He can also reverse time around a certain object, slow time, and freeze time, while enabling himself and any he's in contact with to still move. He always need to focus to use this ability actively, but he is also automatically immune to being frozen in time. His final ability is Blocking, inherited from his maternal grandfather. This is the ability to produce various blocks. It enables him to block abilities, information, memories and sensory perception, as well as creating physical blocks and barriers. However, creating a long-term barrier, particularly a physical one or one against abilities, would be draining for him. Family *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Mother - Daniella Petrelli *Future sisters - Dara Petrelli, Sophie Petrelli *Future brother - Owen Petrelli *Grandmothers - Daphne Millbrook, Lowri Petrelli *Grandfathers - Ace, Peter Petrelli *Aunts - Georgia Millbrook, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Uncles - Darrien Petrelli, Ryan Millbrook History Alec first appeared as an anonymous individual who was drowning several people, and whose victims' deaths Daniella Millbrook could instinctively sense and locate. As this continued, the deaths and attacks became more and more personal to her, temporarily killing her sister Georgia, then Hayley, Tessa and Darrien, and then attempting to drown Nathan. This was the last straw for Dani, and she determined to erase this assailant from existence by preventing his or her conception. She reconsidered, however, when her attempt informed her that he was her son. Trying another tactic, she travelled further to the future in order to speak with him and ask him to stop. He was bitter and hateful towards her, claiming it was her fault. Eventually he explained what had happened: when he was 10, attempting to follow his father on a mission, he was ambushed by a group of men who used control manipulation to plant the flaw in his ability, and also made him create a block preventing any from travelling to the past to correct it. After 4 years of this, he'd decided to punish Dani for her failure in forewarning him, and eventually erase his own existence by killing Nathan before his own conception. However, Dani saw a loophole which she could use to save him. After this, Dani time travelled again, to the day when Alec, aged 10, would be ambushed by that group of men and given the flaw. She warned him of this, able to do so since she was originating from the past not the future, unlike all others who'd attempted it. This loophole would overcome the block. He argued that he couldn't turn away, since he'd travelled to the future and seen that his father would die on his mission unless someone interfered. Dani convinced him to stay at home, saying that she'd go to save Nathan instead. The flaw was prevented and Alec was saved. Dani returned to the present. Just over a year after this occurred, Dani became pregnant with Alec. She was roughly 3 months pregnant, when she was abducted by a pair of villains. Nathan rescued her, but was killed by one of the men before he could escape himself. When Dani travelled back in time to save him, she was thrown into a wall by the same man, causing her to miscarry. However, she later discovered that the man had been Alec, his future self kept alive by use of the ability Paradox. She learned that in his timeline, Alec had been taken from her at birth by Gregory Masters, and had been corrupted for over two decades until he'd work for the man. Dani and Alec Greenway broke into their base to save him, and used belief induction to break through the corruption. Alec then attempted to capture Masters, but couldn't block his abilities and so chose to kill the man, even though he needed him to live. Alec died shortly afterwards. However, his death inspired Dani to attempt to save Nathan and her son once more. The attempt was successful, and both Nathan and the unborn Alec lived. Alec was then born 6 months later, during the reception of Nathan and Barbara's reception, in May 2016. He manifested hydrokinesis immediately, and created a droplet of water in the palm of his hand. He displayed his ability of blocking a few days later, when he created a small physical block, and he first displayed chronokinesis when his mother froze time and he remained moving. Strengths & Weaknesses Currently, Alec's greatest strength is his family, who are very protective of him, especially after having previously lost him. In future, his abilities will be his strength, and he will learn to use them quickly and skillfully. He will also be quite quick, for a person without a speed-related ability. His greatest weakness at the moment is his age, which makes him weak and vulnerable. He will sometimes be too naive and vulnerable, making him potentially at risk of being manipulated by others. Also, unlike other hydrokinetics, he doesn't reflexively mimic water when hurt, and thus could still be physically harmed. Etymology Alec is a Greek name which means "defending men", and while this doesn't really match his current history it will match his eventual personality and orientation. It could also refer to how his future self died in order to defeat Masters. The name was chosen in honour of Alec Greenway after he helped Dani to save Alec. Tristan is a Celtic name meaning "tumult", which also means "sadness" in Latin and French, both meanings which reflect the histories of the future forms of him which appeared before his birth. His surname is Greek and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.